


Please, Don't

by cubedcoffeecake



Series: Drarry Discord Writer's Corner Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Sectumsempra scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake
Summary: Years of loving each other despite the difficulties… and this was it? Was this their ending?





	Please, Don't

**Author's Note:**

> This is my drabble for the monthly drabble challenge the Drarry Discord holds. For July 2018, the prompt was "I'm not sorry," and the wordcount was 369. Kudos to @lettersbyelise for running this month's challenge, and loads of love to @rockstarxspark for beta-ing this for me!

**** Harry locked eyes with Draco. His head swum as he watched Draco spin around and flee. Hastily excusing himself from Katie, he rushed after his boyfriend as quickly as he could without  _ looking _ like he was chasing him.

They wound through hallway after hallway, Harry’s breath coming quicker as he began to recognize the abandoned halls they were speeding through.  _ The Chamber of Secrets has been opened _ marked a wall to his right as he finally caught up to Draco in a place he’d never expected to return to.

Stopping sharply in the doorway, Harry realized Draco was crying—sobbing. His boyfriend was breaking right in front of him, and he wanted to reach out and hold him and never let anything awful touch him again, but he  _ couldn’t _ . He would do that if everything was as it should be, but it wasn’t. Nothing was.

Draco had done it. He had cursed Katie. Harry couldn’t simply continue to keep his distance from Draco, hoping he would come to Harry and open up about what was going on.

As soon as Harry took a steadying breath Draco’s head shot up and he stared at Harry’s reflection in the mirror before him. Spinning around, he drew his wand and Harry’s heart  _ shattered _ .

“What—what are you  _ doing _ ?” Harry whispered, drawing his own wand. Draco’s hand was shaking more, but it was a close thing.

“I’m doing what I—what I  _ have to _ . For myself.”

“You cursed her!”

“It’s better her than me!”

“It doesn’t have to be  _ either _ of you!”

Draco sneered. “You have no idea what it has to be! You don’t know what I have to do!”

“Then tell me!”

The sneer fell, and he flinched. “You know I won’t.”

Harry could almost physically feel the hope drain out of him. “Draco, please, don’t do this—”

“I DON’T HAVE A CHOICE!”

Years of loving each other despite the difficulties… and this was it? Was this their ending?

“At least—tell me you’re sorry,” Harry whispered. The hand holding his wand dropped to his side. “Tell me you wish you hadn’t cursed her.  _ Hurt  _ her.”

He could  _ see _ Draco’s eyes harden.

“I’m not sorry.”

  
  
  


Bile rose in his throat, and Harry lifted his wand.


End file.
